Sports game balls used in various physical outdoor sports, such as football, baseball and softball, etc., are exposed to the prevailing elements during play. While baseball and softball are not generally played in inclement weather, the playing field may nevertheless be damp or wet from a previous rain or watering, and football is typically played no matter what the weather conditions may be.
As the balls used in these sports will contact the ground as a matter of course during play, the balls will of course take on the nature of the ambient conditions (damp, cold, etc.) This can have a considerable effect on the play of the game, as the game ball must be handled by the players during play. A damp or wet ball will have reduced coefficient of friction, leading to throwing errors, fumbles, and other mistakes during play, and all experienced players recognize the difficulty in gaining a good feel of a ball for accurate handling, when the ball is extremely cold.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a device which provides care for a game ball between plays, by at least drying the ball, and which may also warm the ball at least to a certain degree if desired. The device must be capable of performing these functions during the course of an entire game of up to a few hours, and thus the moisture absorbing means therein must be interchangeable as it becomes dampened from contact with a wet ball. Simple heating means for the ball in the form of a chemical heating pad or container, may also be provided within the bag as required or desired. The bag should provide sufficient volume for more than a single game ball and should be capable of being opened completely to lie flat for cleaning or other maintenance as required. While the present bag is directed primarily toward U.S. football in its amateur and professional forms, due to the often cold and damp conditions which prevail in such games during the season and also due to the need for players to handle the ball, it will be seen that the present sports ball bag is also adaptable to use in the care of bells used in other physical sports as well.